


Les Immortels

by Danesincry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alya/Chloe/Nino Triangle?, Animal Instincts (Mentioned), As of S2E8, Cat tendencies, F/F, F/M, Guardians - Freeform, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Immortality, Jade Turtle Nino Lahiffe, Ladybug Is So Done, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mrs. Agreste Lives, No beta reader, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Selves, Peacock Mrs. Agreste, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pray for Marinette 2k18, Queen Bee Chloe, Quick Healing, Raw and unedited, Reincarnation, Volpina Alya Césaire, ladybug tendencies, mentioned love triangle, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?In soulmates?Did you know that we can live forever if you're touched by magic or a god?I didn't know until I was 17.--In which Marinette finds out that she is immortal, thanks to the Miraculous. She also learns that she has to deal with other changes to her body.She slowly meets the past Ladybugs and slowly learns that even though one day she will be left behind by her Kwami, she will always have a roll in this world in protecting it.Once you have been touched by a god, or been blessed with magic, you become part of that god and magic. You can become a god.----Just an AU idea of Marinette being immortal and meeting her past faces turned into something way deeper, making me think so much and making me depressed in the mean time.





	Les Immortels

Ladybug swung around around the crashing building quickly, her yo-yo supporting her as much as it could.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug cried out as she threw her Lucky Charm, a single arrow.

“Yes, M’Lady!” Chat Noir replied. “CATACLYSM!”

There was a shriek from the now stuck Akuma. Her name was Leafnator. Her rose stand was suddenly taken down by the city for no reason and she wanted justice. Her outfit was pink and green. Her Akuma was in a water spray hose. The arrow had pinned Leafnator against the building by her pink shawl. She tried to claw it out, but no luck.

She didn’t see Chat Noir until it was too late. His hand, pulsing with destructive magic, came in contact with the nozzle of the spray hose and it crumbled. 

She had ripped out the arrow and threw it back at Ladybug with a strong force. 

The Akuma came out.

Ladybug was pierced in the shoulder with the arrow.

Ladybug hissed before swinging her yo-yo at the dark butterfly.

“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She called out and caught the beautiful insect. “Gotchya!”

There was a bright light and she pressed the yo-yo, sending the now purified butterfly out. 

“Bye bye, pretty butterfly.”

The butterfly flew away and Leafnator fell to the floor.

Ladybug took a deep breath before yanking out the arrow, with small protest from Chat Noir.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” She yelled out and threw it into the air.

The magic spread and turned everything normal. The girl who was Akumatized gasped and looked around.

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir looked at her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I… Don’t actually feel it anymore. It stung and that was it.” Ladybug waved him off and walked up to the girl. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I… Ladybug, did I hurt you?” The girl started to tear up. “I-I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey. I’m fine. You’re also okay. That’s all that matters.” Ladybug pat her head.

“You know, M’Lady, we should get your shoulder looked at.” Chat Noir frowned and helped the girl up. The girl got up and started to walk away.

“Chaton…” Ladybug started.

Was she actually okay? It hurt for a second then it stopped. Hell, the arrow actually got wedged into her shoulder. It was a struggle and a slight pain to get out. Was it adrenaline that was causing the pain to be mute?

“Ladybug..?” Chat Noir snapped her out of her small daze.

“I promise. I’m fine. I’ll go to the doctor afterwards.” Speaking of leaving, there was a beep, signaling their timeframe. 

“Alright… just be careful.” Chat frowned.

“Will do.” She smiled and threw her yo-yo out. 

Ladybug zipped away quickly, making it back to the bakery. The second her foot touched the wooden flooring, her voice croaked out.

“Tikki, spots off.” 

With a flash of pink light, her transformation was dropped, leaving a wave of exhaustion to hit Marinette. Her shoulder was automatically in a dull, throbbing pain. She let out a small groan and stumbled into her room, clutching her shoulder.

“Marinette?! Are you okay? Did the arrow go too deep?” Tikki’s small voice followed her, worry evident in her voice.

“I’m fine… it’s not bleeding..?” Marinette collapsed on her bed, keeping upright. She slipped her jacket and shirt off to reveal a bright red scar tissue on her shoulder.

“Woah…” Marinette whispered, then panicked. “What the heck?!”

“Marinette, calm down! It's the magic from being transformed! It healed you!” Tikki exclaimed. “This is good! You and Chat Noir must be getting more powerful!”

“So… this is normal?” Marinette fornwed.

“Well… yeah. There’s more to being Ladybug than just purifying Akumas, Lucky Charm, and transforming! You have to remember, Marinette, Kwami are gods! Master Fu couldn’t tell you everything in one sitting, so you still don’t know a whole lot!” Tikki smiled and searched Marinette’s bag for a cookie.

“So… you’re saying my body has accepted the magic that you give me? And you protect me from harm?” Marinette guessed.

“Correct! You are a very talented and smart girl! One of the best Ladybugs I have had!” Tikki smiled. “None of them have truly progressed this quickly. Even if you’re almost to a special time in a Ladybug’s lifetime.”

“Special… time?” Marinette frowned.

“That’s for another time.” Tikki smiled. “But I can just say, that you and Chat are going to grow so much in the next year! And I can feel that it's almost time for new heros to emerge from Paris.”

Marinette nodded and stood up to grab a new shirt. A more casual one.

“Hey, Tikki? Can you tell me about the other Ladybugs?” Marinette pulled the shirt over her head and she could hear Tikki hum.

“Well, I can tell you that they’re all unique. They’re not all from Paris. You’re only half Parisian and half Chinese, but we had an American, a Chinese, a European. I believe we had a Japanese at one point. But actually… a handful were from China and France. The locations are more powerful I guess.” Tikki explained. “The first Ladybug was actually… like you. Do you believe in reincarnation, Marinette?”

“Maman believes in it. She says that once the gods thought that humans looked lonely without someone to fit them correctly. They split souls into two, and it formed two new souls, but they weren’t whole unless they had the second half. They could only be reincarnated if their second half was ready to pass into their new life.” Marinette watched as her Kwami flew in front of her as she fixed her shirt.

“Yes! Humans can’t pass on without their second half!” Tikki beamed. “But also, souls will temporarily forget their past to become their new self.”

“Are you saying that I’m… the original Ladybug, and that Chat Noir is my second half?” 

“No no!” The Kwami panicked. “There was a child that came from the first Ladybug. It was a girl. She also had a child. Marinette, I believe you are her. Chat Noir is your second half. They’ve always been halves to each other.”

“So… I am a reincarnate of the first Ladybug’s grandchild?” Marinette looked amazed. 

“Yes!” Tikki cheered and flew down to the desk as Marinette changed pants.

“Woah… Maybe I should go see Master Fu…” Marinette buttoned her pants and sat in the chair. She undid her hair ribbons as she thought about all of this.

She was technically connected to the first Ladybug, even if it wasn’t from this life. Were all Ladybugs like this? Why was she chosen specifically?

“Well, I don’t think you should go see him right now. Soon you’ll have to see him with Chat Noir.” Tikki paused. “I’m sorry, Marinette, but you’re going to have to reveal to Chat Noir sooner than later. You two are the longest to go without showing each other. Three, almost four years is long.”

“Wait, is there something wrong?” Marinette frowned.

“I can’t tell you Marinette. But you’re going to go through tough changes soon. Miraculous can change the holders. I can see the changes now already happening.” Tikki frowned. “Now that me and Plagg know who the other’s Chosen are, we can help you two out more. Marinette, its not that bad of an idea.”

“Tikki, you told us to not do it in the first place. And what changes?” Marinette’s frown deepened as she watched the Kwami squirm nervously.

“All I can tell you for now, is that you’ll be more like a ladybug now. Cold will affect you. You’ll have new biological responses. You’ll need more sweets.” Tikki looked defeated. “But for now, go sleep. Your leg is already healed. Thank my magic for that.”

Marinette glanced down at her leg. The wound had now scarred over and was sore.

With a sigh, Marinette stood up and turned off her lights before crawling into her bed. She stared up at the ceiling as the sudden, almost lackluster, information swirled around her head.

So, she was meant to be with Chat Noir. That… wasn’t too bad. It made sense actually. She could sense his presence when they’re in suit, and she could communicate almost as easily as her and Alya’s eye conversations. She was a descendant of Ladybug. THE Ladybug. She knew that Tikki felt she was more special than the other Ladybugs, in a way, but this was even bigger. She was more important than the others. She also was starting to become like a literal ladybug. That… was a shocker. What would happen to her? Would she start growing an odd shell? Would she grow antea? 

Many questions and worries flowed through Marinette’s head, and the more she thought about it, the more tired it made her.

The darkness quickly engulfed her and she was asleep.


End file.
